For The Love Of A Daughter
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mason is an abusive father and is very drunk. Mikayls gets hurt ever since the age of 4. What if a certian king comforts her? SLIGHT BRAKAYLA FLUFF. R&R! :)


**"For The Love Of A Daughter" By: Demi Lovato**

**One-shot By: Brakayla Fan44 **

**I was thinking of what things would be like with Mason as an abusive father. I then remembered how this song fits perfectly with the idea I got. I know, Enjoy! :) (There might be a small amount of Brakayla fluff in here.)**

* * *

**1999: Mikayla at the age of 4**

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

_**Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity award?**_

_**You have a hollowed out heart**_  
_**But it's heavy in your chest**_  
_**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless**_  
_**Hopeless, you're hopeless**_

_**Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh**_

I was four years old when I was outside of my parents room. They were fighting again which means no good. It was all because of my dad being so selfish. He'd always expect us to do things for him. He treats me as if I'm just a charity award and not his own child.

He has a hollow heart. He never cares for anyone but himself. I always try my best to talk to him, but, he's just so hopeless. He's so selfish.

I keep begging him to listen to me but he won't. I would of just left him alone but I wanted to help him. He's a drunk. He will never drop the wine bottle. Always drinking and forgetting about everyone else. If only he can do it for the love of his daughter. For me.

Because of my dad, I have no mom. He killed my mom in the argument that they had. :'(

* * *

**2004: Mikayla at the age of 9****_  
_**

_**It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie**_

_**You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless**_

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father, please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**

Five years past and my dad and I haven't talked to each other. I can't even take back all those memories we had. I can't mainly because of how we had no good memories. He should know that I can be be manipulated only for a short while of time. Now, 'I love you' just sounds like a lie.

He has a hollow heart. He never cares for anyone but himself. I always try my best to talk to him, but, he's just so hopeless. He's just so selfish.

So abusive. I wish that he'd stop. I'm always begging him to but he'd never listen to me. If only he's but the bottle down just for me.

* * *

**2008: Mikayla at the age of 13**

_**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved**_

I am now thirteen years old and I am still getting abused. I was used to be his little girl. But, he doesn't remember at all. How can he just push me out of his world? Thinking that I don't exist anymore. He lied to everyone. He should apologize to the one's that he swore that he loved. Why doesn't he remember that I'm he's baby girl? How could he just do this to me? Treating me in a terrible way. I've experienced so much pain when I was young. I ended up being so afraid to love again.

I just couldn't take it anymore. He's always hurting me that I've cried myself to sleep. I've been so scared to go outside that I can't make friends. My dad's always putting me in so much pain that I can't even do a thing anymore. It's a miracle that the King and Queen have kept him in the castle.

* * *

**2011: Mikayla at the age of 16**

_**Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father**_

**Oh, father, please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**  
**For the love of a daughter**

It's been four years since the King and Queen died. They passed away trying to save all of us. And now, whenever my dad and I are alone, he'd always hurt me. I'd still be begging him to stop. If only he'd listen to me. If only he'd put the bottle down and listen to me. Only for the love of a daughter.

Today the new Kings of Kinkow was broughten back to the island. They are somewhat twins. I find that really hard to believe. My dad had his nice act on when I entered the room. I saw two boys. One sitting on the throne and one sitting in a tiny beach chair.

The boy sitting on the throne had dark skin with dark brown hair. His name was Boomer. The boy sitting in the tiny beach, who wouldn't stop staring at me, had black hair with olive tan skin. His name was Brady.

There was something that I liked about Brady. He'd always be so sweet to me and never want anything in return. He'd comfort me when I was sad. It was too bad that I couldn't tell him the truth about my dad. I'd always lie to Brady about what my dad would do to me. I didn't wouldn't tel him the truth about it. I'd always lie to him about what's going on and he'd still be there for.

* * *

**2012: Mikayla at the age of 17 **

My dad is still abusing me and no one knows. It's been another year of me lying to Brady. I want to tell him the truth, but, my dad would of hurt him too. And I do not want Brady to get hurt after he's been so sweet to me. He didn't know until today.

I was in my room when my dad came in. He was drunk yet again and had came to hurt me. He shut the door so no one can He got out his belt and hit me.

"Awww!"I screamed. My dad still hit me. "Mikayla?"I heard someone yell, "Mikayla, are you alright?" I then remembered that it was Brady who was calling for me. "I'm fine!"I yelled back, lying. I couldn't have Brady come in because I knew that he'd get hurt by my dad.

My dad finished beating me with his belt and walked away. He opened the door and saw Brady at the other side of the door. He pushed him roughly out of the way and kept walking away. Brady ran into my room and saw me down on the floor with brusies, "Mikayla."Brady said. He kneeled down to my side, "Are you alright? What happened?" I know that I had to tell Brady the truth, "My dad, He's abusive and drunk. He always does this to me." "For how long?"asked a worried Brady.

"Ever since I was four. He killed my mom when I was little. He's always coming home, drunk, and always hurting me. I tell him to stop, but, he won't listen to me. No one else knew that my dad was abusive excpet for me and my mom. But, my mom's gone forever now."I satarted to tear up.

"Don't cry."Brady said softly as he used his thumb to wipe my tears away, "Why didn't you tell us?" "Because, I was worried that he'd hurt you too."I replied crying again. Brady tried to comfort me,"Mikayla, it's okay. Please stop crying." Brady pulled me into a hug were I continued sobbing into his chest. "Everything is going to be alright, Kayla. I promise."

After Brady comforted me, he went to go find some gaurds to help kick my dad out of the castle. He didn't want my dad in the castle after I told him about what he does. Brady has been so sweet to me and has treated me like I'm the only girl in the world that he truly loves unlike my dad who would always hurt me and never care for me. He was a very selfish dad and I'm glad that I have Brady to protect me now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know, the ending sucked again. I'm not that great at endings. Anyways, please read and review my brand new story co-written by you only live once14 called 'Problems.' 'Seeing Doubles' will be uploaded soon. I promise! Please review!(Although I know that this one-shot sucked.) Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
